I need
by Maya 80
Summary: Une simple prière, l'aveu d'un besoin et tout change...Dean x Castiel à l'horizon...


**Dean x Castiel**

**Note:**** j'attends vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais, car ils me font toujours très plaisir!**

Depuis qu'il fréquentait les Winchester, Castiel avait pu être témoin de la difficulté humaine à s'exprimer et à se dévoiler ? Cela était particulièrement vrai de l'aîné, Dean, l'humain le plus complexe qu'il ait jamais rencontré. C'était peut-être cette complexité qui le rendait si spécial ou peut-être son sens de la famille. Castiel avait assisté et partagé un grand nombre de leur sacrifice, de leur lutte sanglante. Il savait que Dean donnait tout dans ses chasses et pour protéger l'espèce humaine : le meilleur mais également le pire de lui-même. Capable de sacrifice, d'endosser des responsabilités, de renoncer à son bien-être, il avait vu cet homme repousser sans arrêt ses limites quitte à en perdre une part de son humanité. Mais un jour, une simple prière changea tout. Parce qu'elle fut formulée tout haut par son auteur, son poids en fut d'autant plus fort sur Castiel. Elle fut émise lors de la découverte de la tablette des anges alors que Castiel, sous l'emprise de Naomi, s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce à son ami.

- - J'ai besoin de toi Castiel… On est une famille…

La voix de Dean grave résonnait aux oreilles de Castiel alors qu'il contemplait le visage tuméfié et sanglant. Il était lui-même l'auteur de cette souffrance et pourtant… Dean… comptait sur lui ? Pour la première fois il dévoilait une faiblesse, un besoin auquel seul l'ange pouvait répondre. Dean ne demandait jamais rien en tout cas pas pour lui-même. Il lui était arrivé de prier pour son frère, de supplier pour des amantes, pour des amis ou des innocents mais jamais pour son propre confort. Cette supplication réveilla en Castiel un sentiment qu'il croyait à jamais banni de sa vie et ce fut cet appel qui lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de ses actes.

La seconde fois que l'ainé des Winchester s'épancha auprès de Castiel, celui-ci n'était déjà plus un ange. Après lui avoir demandé de quitter leur lieu de vie, à lui et à Sam, Dean lui demandait à présent de revenir.

- J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas rester avec nous, avec moi, que tu ne vas pas disparaître de ma vie.

Et ses yeux brûlaient d'une attente à laquelle Castiel ne savait face. Comment pourrait-il trahir ses espérances, à cet homme tellement usé par la vie mais dont les forces ne semblaient pas intarissables ? A cet instant il tombait le masque, ne cherchait pas à se montrer inébranlable et plein d'assurance. Il redevenait un jeune homme malmené par la vie, un garçon devenu trop vite adulte et responsable, quémandant une certitude de réconfort. Et non, il ne voulait pas le laisser, sortir de sa vie et l'abandonner lui et son frère. Alors il avait fini par revenir auprès d'eux, de lui.

La troisième demande de Dean se fit quelques mois après. Leurs chasses continuaient, tout comme les attaques des anges. Dean et Sam étaient rentrés d'un voyage à Atlanta où résidait un loup-garou particulièrement redoutable. Sur le chemin du retour ils s'étaient débarrassé d'un fantôme hargneux hantant une église d'un petit village paumé. Crevés, claqués, les deux frangins étaient revenus poussiéreux et peu loquaces. Castiel s'était quant à lui occupé de remettre sur le droit chemin une de ses sœurs égarées par sa nouvelle vie sur Terre. Son combat avait aussi été des plus éprouvants pour rassurer cette ange déchu alors que lui-même se posait tant de questions. Comme les Winchester il était monté se coucher tôt mais au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par une ombre se glissant dans sa chambre. La silhouette sombre hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte puis se rapprocha silencieusement et enfin se glissa entre les draps de son lit. Trop surpris, Castiel ne sut quoi dire ni comment réagir. Il sentit une main tiède frôler son torse et il frémit à ce contact. La main voulut se retirer main le brun la retint sans vraiment réaliser ce que cela impliquait, car cette main il l'avait reconnue, tout comme cette odeur si familière qui lui parvenait : c'était Dean qui était si près de son propre corps, dans son lit. Dans un souffle, le châtain murmura :

- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses oublier ma solitude, j'ai besoin que tu me serres et que l'on partage nos nuits.

Et en réponse, Castiel était venu à la rencontre du corps si proche du sien, le découvrant peu à peu de ses mains. L'obscurité fut la complice de leurs premiers gestes tendres mais maladroits comme ils le sont généralement lors des premières fois. Se devinant sans se voir, Dean put se permettre d'être ce qu'il rejetait le jour. Plein d'initiatives mais hésitant, à l'écoute de son partenaire mais avide de tendresse, Castiel découvrit un autre Dean qu'il se surprit à aimer immédiatement d'un amour différent de celui qu'il éprouvait jusqu'alors. En découvrant intimement le corps de son protégé et en percevant son besoin de réconfort, il prit également conscience du plaisir qu'il prenait à le combler. Sentir le corps de Dean frémir sous ses caresses, ses légers sursauts et son cœur s'accélérer, lui apportait un sentiment de satisfaction voire de bonheur qu'il n'avait encore jusque-là jamais éprouvé. Cette nuit fut la première de leur passion nocturne. Celle-ci fut discrète sans être secrète. Dean n'en parlait jamais mais ne se cachait pas lorsqu'il rejoignait la chambre de Castiel la nuit. Sam avait décidé de ne pas poser de question, conscient que son ainé se braquerait et qu'il pourrait détruire par des mots ce qui semblait un havre de paix pour Dean.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi si Dean n'avait pas émis une dernière prière. C'était une fin novembre. Le jour tombait et il faisait déjà un froid sec amplifié par le vent du nord. Dean et lui étaient côte à côte, assis sur le châssis du Bébé de Dean.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses ce qui est bon pour toi.

- Ne reste pas avec moi parce que je te l'ai demandé, continua-t-il en regardant droit devant lui pour échapper aux yeux bleus qui le fixaient à présent. J'veux que tu fasses ce qui est bon pour toi, que tu profites de ta nouvelle vie. T'es libre mec, je veux pas t'entraver, ok ?

Le silence se fit et Castiel vit le corps de Dean se tendre, réflexe contre le froid et aussi par peur de ce qu'il allait entendre : la délivrance pour Castiel et le rejet pour Dean. La fin d'un amour naissant et des illusions de bonheur. Car mieux valait y mettre fin maintenant avant que ça ne soit trop douloureux. Castiel méritait sa liberté et il ne lui devait rien s'il avait fait des erreurs, il les avait payées au centuple. Qui méritait plus le bonheur et le libre arbitre que Cas ? Et qui était-il, lui pauvre humain pour le retenir ? Castiel avait toujours été là pour lui parce qu'il se sentait une responsabilité envers lui tout comme lui se sentait responsable de son frère. Alors il comprenait que le seul moyen de faire accepter à l'ange sa liberté était de la lui rendre sous forme de demande, de prière.

- Si tu veux mon bonheur, quitte-moi ? Croyait-il vraiment que Castiel allait obtempérer ? Croyait-il réellement qu'il se forçait à l'aimer toutes les nuits, à veiller sur ses arrières le jour, à vivre à ses côtés au quotidien ? Ne sentait-il pas ô combien il aimait partager cette vie de chasses mais aussi de petits bonheurs et s'approprier son corps ? Non, jamais il ne le laisserait, ne renoncerait à lui car il ne pouvait plus différencier son bonheur du sien. Il se tourna vers Dean et l'enlaça tendrement, fermant ses bras autour des épaules musclées. Il put sentir la surprise dans le corps en tension de son compagnon.

- J'ai besoin que tu aies besoin de moi parce que je t'aime, fut la simple réponse de Castiel.

Dean se détendit complètement à ses mots et releva ses yeux vers ceux de Castiel. Une étincelle naissante y brillait et ne demandait qu'à croître et Castiel sut : Dean était heureux.


End file.
